·Sκ8єя βøι·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Ya que insistes tanto te contaré la historia para pasar el rato pero luego no te quejes. ¿De qué se trata? Simple, de un chico y una chica, ¿no era obvio?"::..


**Disclaimer: TD series** no** me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Como andan? Yo aquí trayéndoles un raro OneShot de la canción de Avril que me 'baja' el ánimo u.u... (motivo personal...), espero les guste este intento de fic decente!**

****·Aclaración&Advertencia» Alternative Universe & nada más.****

****Raramente, sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!****

* * *

><p>S<strong>κ<strong>8**є**я**** **β****ø**ι****

**Y**a que insistes tanto te contaré la historia para pasar el rato pero luego no te quejes. ¿De qué se trata? Simple, de un chico y una chica, ¿no era obvio?

Ella, la que va caminando con un maletín costoso y con traje de etiqueta se llama Courtney, Courtney Priston, una reconocida abogada ya que eso esperaban sus padres. ¿Qué por qué hablo de ella? Simple, ella era la chica de la que te hablaba antes pero en fin, ella mira su costoso rolex mientras espera algo, o a alguien, sí, espera a que su novio Trent aparezca para acompañarla al trabajo. Vaya que sí hacen una linda pareja esos dos. Y pensar que él fue mi primer novio pero bien, como decía, Trent Holt es un famoso cantante y su padre sigue la carrera de abogacía, por ello su familia adora a la chica moka y harían lo imposible para que el par siga juntos.  
>¿Qué hace? Ah, le besa para saludarlo y ambos siguen caminando juntos mientras hablan de algo. Se llevan tan bien que podría dar envidia pero ¿sabes qué? Creo que me he ido demasiado de otro tema, de nuevo. Ya que viste a la princesa… Hey, disimula, va a pesar que la estamos acosando. Ya, ya acaba de voltear al frente mientras le da una excusa al músico así que puedo seguir. Ella estudiaba ballet con otra chica, Heather Brook, practicaba el violín y no sé qué arte marcial o que cosa más hacía pero el caso es que Courtney no se relacionaba con cualquier persona, tenía hasta un grupo muy selecto de amigos en los cuales me encontraba yo por alguna razón. ¿Por qué te asombras? Bueno, yo estaría igual que tú pero sé que la razón era una rubia surfer llamada Bridgette Sabath, la chica más amigable y pacífica del pueblo pero no por ello era amiga de Courtney, no señor. Bridgette era amiga de la chica porque su madre era amiga de la señora Prinston desde la infancia, tan sólo por eso. Y, hey, creo que me pierdo mucho en los detalles ¿te aburre ello? ¡Justo iba a ir al chico! Ah, ahora te interesó más, ¿no? Pues, entonces seguiré.<br>Duncan Black, mi mejor amigo y confidente era un punk busca problemas que estaba enamorado de la princesa, lo admitió varias veces y se le pasaba insinuando pero ella nunca le hizo caso, todo gracias a la influencia de Heather y Dakota —una chica nueva que de inmediato entró al grupo "alto"— y de sus padres ya que debía conservar su reputación ante el resto de la sociedad. Sé que Courtney también lo quería pero no podía decírselo por su lugar en la escalera social ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Se lo confesó a Bridgette una vez y la rubia me lo comentó a cambio de que guardara silencio. No, no me mires mal, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ya no importa que te lo diga así que cambias esa cara o no sigo, ¿entiendes? Una vez que Courtney sucumbió ante tanta presión terminó saliendo con Alejandro —sus padres se lo recomendaron— ya que Heather negaba cualquier cosa proveniente de él. Ante todos parecían una feliz pareja pero qué sé yo como sería. Una vez encontré a Alejandro recostado a una pared mientras Duncan lo tenía tomado por la camisa y no parecía muy contento. Nunca quiso decirme que pasó pero tampoco le insistí demasiado con eso, es que él es del tipo "duro por fuera y blando por dentro" y no quería incomodarlo o algo así, ¿no sé si me entiendes?... ¿Sí? Entonces sigo.  
>Todo ello pasó hace 5 años, ahora tenemos Courtney trabajando y casada con Trent, pero a ella le toca cuidar su bebé a solas ya que él por su carrera pasa andando de gira y por ende, salta de lugar en lugar. ¿No sabías que tuvieron un bebé? Pensé que todos sabían lo de Cassie, su pequeña de tan solo un año. No me gustan los bebés pero debo admitir que es <em>linda <em>y toda la cosa... Oh, sí, al grano, eres atento.  
>Recuerdo cuando Courtney me llamó emocionada la semana pasada, es que había visto a Duncan en MTV —no es que lo viera, sólo cambiaba de canal y lo dejó al reconocerlo— y hasta me preguntó si quería ir con ella a verlo tocar la guitarra eléctrica —su pasión prohibida—. Me pregunto qué cara habrá puesto cuando le dije que ya tenía la entrada VIP gracias a <em>un contacto especial <em>y que no podría ir con ella_._ Había gruñido y luego de excusarse me colgó el teléfono, luego de eso simplemente pude reír levemente mientras miraba al chico que ella dejó que, justamente se encontraba al lado mío, en el sofá.  
>Bien, si te vas no podrás conocer el resto de la historia pero a fin de cuentas es tu gusto…<br>Oh, acaba de llegar al edificio en donde trabaja, ¿lo viste? No había notado que la historia era larga pero aún me queda tiempo para seguir un poco más, creo.  
>Sé que Duncan aún la extraña, quizás tanto como yo extraño a Trent pero eso no creo que te importe en realidad, tú quieres seguir oyendo la historia del <em>Skater Boy<em> mejor conocido como Duncan Black. ¿Qué? Ah, eso. Aparte de ser punk Duncan tuvo una etapa de ser skater, cortesía de su amigo Geoff, novio de mi mejor amiga, que pequeño es el mundo a veces, ¿no lo crees? Bueno, no me importa, yo sí lo creo y con las pruebas que me han dado confío en eso. Si no, ¿Por qué crees que Courtney verá el concierto de Duncan como una espectadora y yo lo haré desde el escenario mismo?  
>Como sea, ya que la chica moka no está podría hablarte perfectamente de Trent ya que está solo y disfrutando de su anonimato momentáneo. ¿Quieres oír la historia de mi ex novio entonces?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass de Nuevo!<em> Lo sé, corto, raro y mezclado... Pero si no hacía algo así no podría continuar nada D: y lo de Dakota... No me pude resistir a agregarla =^^=  
>Por cierto, no es seguro (como nada que venga de mí) pero consideré que, en vez de un OneShot fuera una recopilación de historias así, ustedes que dicen :D?<br>Como siempre, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer/dejar r&r! Se les quiere!  
>Yo me voy a seguir desvelada y a continuar cosas~, besos!<strong>

**=^.^= Nyaaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
